Broken,Then Healed,But still Damaged
by MissMastersSparrow1
Summary: when Jack,Maddie,Danny,Sam,and Tucker are all killed, Jazz is left alone.but the courts say she has to live with Vlad in Wisconsin.later Jazz and Vlad develop unexpected feelings and will reveil things to each other.vladxjazz sort of.


Jazz sat on the steps of her house with her three suitcases filled with her belongings, waiting for Vlad Masters to arrive. It was cold and snowing out. But Jazz didn't care. She couldn't stand to be in her house for another second. It was like torture for her. She shivered and her teeth chattered and she had goose bumps, even though she had a warm leather jacket on and a red soft scarf. Jazz hadn't spoken a single word for two days. She was tired all the time and she didn't eat much.  
It was yesterday that the court said she had to live with Vlad in Wisconsin and he would be her new guardian. Jazz wasn't all that thrilled. The only good thing that came out of it was that Vlad lived in one of the biggest mansions/castles in the US. The thing that scared her though, was that Vlad was half ghost. A villain to be exact. But at the same time she was glad that she was going to be living with him and not anyone else. Down deep in her heart, she was always secretly fond of Vlad and kind of liked it when he was around (which is hardly ever). She only acted like she hated him to hell and back, because of Danny. And because she did in a way hate him. She felt a warm fresh tear make its way down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it way, knowing that there was no point because she knew she would shed more tears later.  
Suddenly a black long limousine parked on the curb by the house. Vlad had arrived. Jazz took an uneven rigid deep breath and slowly let it out, making her breath visible in the cold snowy air. She didn't stand up until Vlad gracefully got out of the back of the limousine. Her legs felt weak due to the fact that she barley walked around any more (except to go to the bathroom, of course). Usually she would stay in one spot the whole day. Vlad smiled a small smile and slowly made his way to Jazz.

"Jasmine. Dear, Jasmine." he said.

Jazz didn't say anything. She just stood there looking away from him. She felt as if she was going to break down any second. Vlad let out a sigh and gestured for the driver to take Jazz's bags. A cold breeze of wind blew and blew Jazz's hair around her face. She then could have sworn she heard Danny's voice in the wind. It sounded like he was saying how much he loved her, how much he hated her, and a scream for help on the day of his death. That did it. That was her breaking point. She loudly gasped and started to break down.  
Vlad heard her gasp and saw her sway a little as she stood and she was about to fall. Luckily, Vlad caught her before she could hit the snowy ground. He pulled her up straight and close to him for support.

"Jasmine, are you alright?" he whispered.

At that moment he felt her wrap her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Vlad could feel her back rise and fall with each of her sobs. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and hugged her closer to him.

"Oh, Jasmine. It'll be alright." he whispered in her ear.

"Just promise me…you won't leave me, Vlad. _Promise_ me."

"I…I promise. I will never _ever_ leave you. Not _ever_."

Vlad couldn't believe what he was doing. He felt like he was having a father-daughter moment with her. But he truly was telling the truth. After all Jazz had been through, he wasn't going to ever leave her. Even for him, that would be a terrible thing to do. He heard the driver clear his throat.

"Are you ready, Mr. Masters?" he said.

Vlad could feel Jazz trembling because of her sobs and the cold.

"It's time to go now. Are _you_ ready, Jasmine?" he quietly said.

"Yes. I don't ever want to see that house again."

"Then let's go. You must be freezing."

Jazz sniffed and wiped her tears away. With Vlad's arm still around her shoulder, he and Jazz got into the limo. The driver shut the door for them and got into his own seat and started the limo up. Jazz took one more look at her house before they drove off.  
After the house was out of sight, Jazz turned around in her seat next to Vlad. It was silent until Vlad spoke.

"I have a private plane ready at the airport. It will take us to the airport in Wisconsin where there's another limo waiting for us."

"And uh…what time will we arrive at your uh…mansion?"

"Oh, I would hope to be there around seven or so. Around dinner time." Jazz nodded and looked out the window that was on her side of the limo.

Vlad took the opportunity to look Jazz over. She had changed quite a bit since the last time he saw her. She had died her long hair a lighter color that was very close to a dirty-blonde color and was ever so slightly curly. She wore black eye liner around her eyes that made her blue eyes sparkle. Her nails were painted a deep dark red. She wore a pair of long jeans, black healed boots, and a red sweater under her black leather jacket. Her body had also changed; her chest area had grown, she was skinnier, and she was maybe just a bit taller too. It kind of shocked Vlad that Jazz was skinnier. She always seemed so perfect. But he just thought it was a form of depression. He would make sure that when they got to his mansion he would give her food… and lots of it.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the driver when he rolled down the dividing window and announced they were at the airport. Vlad nodded and the driver got out of the limo to get Jazz's bags. Once they were out of the limo, they walked into the airport and entered on the upper level.

"Stay here while I go see if our flight is ready. The driver will take your bags to the cargo machine." Vlad said. Jazz nodded and watched him gracefully walk to the escalator.

Jazz leaned on the railing of the small wall and watched the people on the lower level of the airport below her with her purse, her big fluffy pink pillow, and her soft stuffed animal dog in hand. She had refused to let the limo driver take them. About five or ten minutes later, Vlad came back with papers in hand.

"The flight is ready, so we can leave anytime." He said as he handed Jazz the papers.

"Well, I'm ready. So I guess we can leave now." Jazz said.

"Alright. Follow me then." Vlad then smiled the gentlest, kindest smile Jazz had ever seen in the world and from him. When he smiled though, it gave Jazz a weird feeling. The feeling she felt was warm and loving. She loved the feeling. It made her feel loved. She then realized that Vlad had said her name about three times.

"Jasmine? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I-I'm fine. Just really tired." Vlad nodded and turned around and started walking. Jazz followed him.

When they got down the escalator, they couldn't believe how many people there were. But it was getting closer to Christmas and people wanted to see their families. Plus some other flights had been canceled because of bad weather in other places. But Wisconsin was fine.  
Vlad and Jazz slowly walked off the escalator and into the large crowds of people.

"Try and stay close to me if you can." Vlad said to Jazz.

Their flight was on the other side of the airport and apparently the whole airport was packed. Jazz walked behind Vlad as close to him as she could. But she soon got separated and lost sight of him. She looked all around her but still couldn't find him. She stood there in panic as tons of people bumped into her and almost knocked her down.

"Jasmine!" someone yelled.

Suddenly Jazz felt someone's hand grab hers and pull her along. She looked up and saw Vlad holding her hand and guiding through the airport. Jazz blushed and kept staring at Vlad's hand on hers. His hand was so warm and looked liked it could belong to a twenty-year-old instead of a forty-year-old. Vlad's hand suddenly tightened its grip on Jazz's and he looked over his shoulder at her. Jazz just innocently looked up at him with sadness and tiredness in her eyes. Vlad knew she needed some serious sleep. Then he stopped pushing through the crowds of people. Jazz looked away from his face and saw that they were at the gate to Vlad's private plane.


End file.
